Scorpion vs Yang Xiao Long
yang vs scorpion.png|Kredory Scorpion vs. Yang.png|Thetmartens Description Two yellow-clad, fire using fighters will fight to the death in this explosive sequel to Weiss Schnee VS Sub Zero! Scorpion Wiz: Scorpion is the name of the Shirai Ryu ninja Hanzo Hasashi, given to him because of his blinding speed in combat and ridiculously good skill with the spear. Boomstick: His name is Scorpion because his fellow ninjas thought that his spear, which is a kunai attached to a length of chains or rope, resembled a scorpion's tail. You know, the kunai being a stinger while the rope is a tail. Wiz: The Shirai Ryu faced many years of war against the very clan that they originated from, the Lin Kuei. They constantly exchanged assassination attempts and village raids with each other, as if they were rival gangs. Boomstick: Wanna who started all this mess? That person was named Takeda, former Lin Kuei member turned traitor and founder of the Shirai Ryu. Wiz: Takeda fled from his clan and travelled all the way to Japan to present the art of ninjutsu to the Japanese, which was originally an art of stealth created by the Lin Kuei. As the implementation of ninjutsu spread throughout Japan, it also reached the Lin Kuei, which made them much more furious. Boomstick: So all they had to do was poison his drink and no more ninjutsu. Uhh, aren't you forgetting there's a whole country using ninjutsu? And the Shirai Ryu can still find another master to replace? Wiz: Their war did not stop, and the Lin Kuei continued raiding Shirai Ryu territory. One day, a small village was attacked by the Lin Kuei, and it turns out to be the village of the legendary Scorpion. He fought bravely, but ultimately met his demise at the hands of the Elder Sub-Zero, Bi-Han. Boomstick: Dude just ripped his spine out and showed it to his frozen family! That's just fucking sick. And brutal. But it's Mortal Kombat, so I guess this isn't anything new at all. Wiz: His soul was filled with sins of murder from his life as an assassin and descended to the Netherrealm, where he was constantly tortured for his crimes. Until the sorcerer Quan Chi saw use in him and bestowed upon him the power of hellfire. Boomstick: He gave Scorpion a chance to take revenge on Bi-Han, and thanks to his newfound powers, Scorpion is no longer powerless against the cryomancer, and successfully killed Bi-Han by literally breathing on him. Wiz: Besides his mastery over martial arts and ninjutsu skills, Scorpion's control over the flames of the Netherrealm can be put to use in many ways. Boomstick: He can shape hellfire into hot balls that he can throw towards his enemy for explosive and fiery effects. ''' Wiz: Scorpion is naturally immune to the element as stated by Quan Chi (and Scorpion's torturers) which allows him to safely light himself up in flames. This creates a flaming aura that will burn anyone standing near the burning wraith. '''Boomstick: It can also be summoned from below his opponent to make it less easier to dodge and his hellfire can also be used to amplify his punches, kicks and his weapons too. Wiz: His unholy bestowal from Quan Chi also gave him the ability to teleport with a thought, allowing for better mobility and travel as well as being able to conduct surprise attacks. He can burn away his flesh and clothing to reveal his flaming skeleton that can phase through enemies and burn people on contact, sometimes even vaporizing or melting them. Boomstick: Don't forget that Scorpion has some sort of ability to fly, just like in his X-Ray move and his fatalities. He can't levitate off the ground or fly into space but he can somehow lift his feet off the ground and fly in a straight line like Superman. Wiz: With a wave of his hands, Scorpion can summon demonic minions and undead Shirai Ryu members to aid him in battle in many ways. These summons can restrain enemies from moving or overwhelm and surround them with their attacks while outnumbering them. Boomstick: Scorpion has all these evil demonic abilities and all, but he's also gained some new ninja tricks up his sleeve. He can create an illusion of an attack that he isn't supposed to which tricks the opponent into retaliating with the wrong move, allowing Scorpion to take advantage of it. Looks like he's that tricksy now. Wiz: One of his most powerful moves is the ability to banish his opponent to the Netherrealm, where he grows stronger depending on how long he stays there. The cursed realm is notorious for its ability to drain the magical energies of magical beings and those who practice magic. This is a good counter against enemies who happen to use magic, if Scorpion manages to send them there. Boomstick: While he can come back from death, there are many things that can permanently end this guy. Simply blasting him in the soul, using holy weapons, etc. should be able to stop him. Yang Wiz: Yang Xiao Long, the hotheaded, pack-a-punch blonde of Team RWBY. She's the team's most durable member in terms of physical strength and determination. Boomstick: On the outside, Yang is your typical cheerful and fun loving anime character. But even these kinds of people have a tragic story behind them, and it's not like her entire life is just fun and games. Wiz: Yang, just like her fellow teammates, are stuck between the conflict of Faunus folk and humans while at the same time facing the monstrous and soulless Grimm creatures. But don't be fooled, she's no damsel in distress. Boomstick: Sure, the setting for RWBY starts getting darker, but that just means Yang is taking things much more seriously now. She still has a side for being positive, and her willpower is that strong even though she gets PTSD flashbacks every now and then. Yikes. Wiz: Yang is the daughter of Raven Branwen and Taiyang Xiao Long. Born in the island of Patch, she lived with her Huntsman father, a member of Team STRQ who fought Grimm and taught at Signal Academy. Boomstick: Taiyang felt some romantic feelings for one of Team STRQ's members (wait, how do you pronounce that?), Summer Rose. Surprise, surprise, Summer was off on a mission and was killed for absolutely unknown reasons. Wiz: Taiyang was emotionally broken down by this news and this spread to the young ears of Yang, who sought out to find her mother alongside her younger sister Ruby Rose. However, things didn't go well as they were attacked by a Grimm creature known as a Beowolf. Boomstick: The worst part was that there was three of them! And those soulless monsters were ready to land the killing blow, before their uncle, Qrow Branwen, managed to jump in and slay those monsters. After that encounter, Yang promised to take care of herself and her sister next time, while still continuing to search for her real mother. Wiz: Now a young adult with much experience and training behind her, Yang has faced many trials and stood her ground against every difficulty thrown at her, thanks to the mysterious powers she was born with. Boomstick: With her superhuman strength, agility, determination and her sweet motorcycle, Yang Xiao Long is ready to face the world and whatever is getting thrown at her face, be it a food fight or an all out war. Wiz: Yang's primary weapon is dual pair of gauntlets called Ember Celica. As of Volume 4, Yang has only one gauntlet, with the other one integrated to her cyborg arm. These gauntlets are capable of firing standard shells that create pulses of pure kinetic energy that have no solid projectiles unlike shotgun shells. It can also fire red shells that explode upon contact with a target. Boomstick: Just like Big Boss from Metal Gear, Yang has a prosthetic arm that can act like a rocket projectile when she presses the trigger. Wiz: Yang is no exception to people who wields the power of Aura. An extremely versatile power, it is only available to beings that possess a soul. Boomstick: Aura isn't something related to a human energy field, but more of a fancy name for it since Rooster Teeth couldn't find a good way to name their ki equivalent. Anyways, that was just my own opinion. Wiz: Aura is capable of augmenting the power behind a user's strikes. It's powerful enough to amplify physical strikes with the added effects of shockwaves capable of blowing up Grimm heads when used in close combat. Boomstick: Yang also gets a complimentary healing factor as a user of Aura. It's a passive ability that doesn't require Yang to think or do some some fancy anime gesture, and it's capable of healing injuries like deep wounds and large bruises. It can't heal lethal injuries like getting decapitated or having a basketball size hole in your chest and the wounds will come back after a fight. Wiz: While Yang's healing factor won't work after a fight, Aura can still regenerate outside of combat. It's also capable of coating the user in a full body forcefield that nullifies piercing attacks (unless said attack is stronger) and defends the user from harm. Boomstick: Everyone has their very own Aura, but they also have a unique power coming from it known as Semblance. Wiz: Semblance is a superpower that is manifested from a person's Aura. For Yang, her Semblance is named Wreathed in Flames. Boomstick: The name suits her a lot, really. She's supposed to be the hot-headed, fist throwing berserker/tank of Team RWBY. Plus the element of fire is usually associated with rage and anger. Wiz: Her semblance has the ability absorb the energy from received damage and convert it to her own power. Simply put, she absorbs energy from taken damage and redirects it twice as strong to her opponent. This makes her an extremely durable person to deal with. Boomstick: She still takes damage however, and she is not invulnerable when her semblance is activated. ''' Intermission Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all '''It's time for a Death Battle! DEATH BATTLE A fiery tornado erupts from the ground, lighting up the surroundings in hellfire. A hooded figure rises from the flames and its eyes glow with fire. The figure is revealed to be the legendary Scorpion, Grandmaster of the Shirai Ryu ninja clan. He ominously looks at his opponent approaching towards him. Yang Xiao Long, the tank of Team RWBY, runs towards him before stopping to equip Ember Celica and reveals her cyborg right arm. Scorpion: You will bathe in hellfire... Yang: Try me, I'll endure everything you'll throw at me and give it back to you twice the power! Scorpion: Your overconfidence will be your downfall. FIGHT! Scorpion fires his spear, but Yang successfully catches it and yanks it towards her and winds up a fiery punch. Just as she's about to strike, Scorpion and his chain quickly disappears and is nowhere to be seen. Before she could react, a fiery portal opens from her behind and the undead ninja emerges from the Netherrealm with a fiery fist and connects it to her face, shattering her skull. The attack sends her flying and she painfully lands down on the floor. Determined, Yang runs towards Scorpion before jumping in the air and striking the ground while firing a kinetic blast that creates a massive shockwave, pulverizing the earth to create a massive crater that knocks back Scorpion. Scorpion recovers from the attack and teleports towards with a flaming backflip kick that sends her upwards before accurately tossing his spear into Yang's open mouth. He yanks the spear down and sends her headfirst to the ground, shattering a part of her neck. He runs up to her and unsheathes his katana and prepares to stab her, but her forcefield repels the blade and slightly knocks him down. Yang flips herself up and spits out the blood and enters a combat stance. The spectre sheathes his blade and equips his kunai and they both charge towards each other, leaving behind a trail of flame. They clash and struggle to overwhelm the other before both of them let go. Yang fires her prosthetic arm and punches him in the face, making him spew blood. She recalls the hand and fires her Ember Celica at her opponent, bombarding the dazed spectre with shots that shatters Scorpion's ribcage before yelling at the top of her lungs while charging at Scorpion with a fist and punches him in the stomach, barraging his chest with punches before delivering an uppercut to the jaw and launching him upwards. Yang fires her gauntlets at the ground and propels herself but is restrained by a demonic minion. She looks up and realizes Scorpion is gone with a burst of flames and returns with a drop kick. The kick slams her down to the ground, then Scorpion grabs her head and emits a burst of hellfire, painfully searing her. He stabs her mouth and kicks her away before stepping on the chain, brutally ripping the inside of her mouth. He recalls the spear and summons two demonic minions to charge at Yang. She effortlessly dodges their attack but as she tries to punch one of them, they both self-destruct, sending her backwards and lands on Scorpion's katana, impaling her through the chest. He violently pulls it off and slashes her twice before plunging his spears into face. He then kicks her away, sending her airborne before pulling them back and buries the spears deeper into her face with a roundhouse kick. Scorpion pulls them out punches her in the gut twice and hits her with a knee kick to the chin that sends her flying. Scorpion draws his spear out again and pulls her back down as the time appears to slow down while Scorpion slowly unsheathes his katana. K.O. The slow motion effects stop and Scorpion unsheathes his katana and slices Yang vertically up to the neck before decapitating her. Verdict Wiz: Yang's semblance was not capable of tanking attacks way stronger than her. Boomstick: Most of her feats are Large Building level at best, such as pulverizing tons of rocks with shockwaves and damaging large mechs the size of a two storey house, but Scorpion has faced and harmed stronger foes than anyone Yang has faced. Wiz: Scorpion has defeated gods such as Raiden who could create massive thunderstorms that span over the horizon and destroys massive temples the size of multiple city blocks with his own self-destruct attack. Boomstick: Most RWBY characters are casual bullet timers, but Scorpion scales to Mavado and Reptile who can outrun and evade gunfire respectively. Besides that, he kept up with Sub-Zero who is fast enough to slide past explosions before they reach him. Keep in mind that explosions are wayyy faster than bullets even when they can dodge bullets point blank. Plus Sub-Zero reacted to Kano's eye laser as well! Wiz: He also managed to grab Takeda before Raiden's lightning could shock him, which is much faster than any feat Yang has shown. Boomstick: Plus Scorpion massively outskills Yang here. While Yang has faced huntsmen, henchmen of evil organizations with not much to say about their skill and Grimm creatures, Scorpion has defeated gods like Raiden who has mastered 750 varieties of Jujitsu and defeated the likes of Bi-Han who could defeat and take on Shinnok (an immortal god with eons of experience) and Quan Chi (a thousand year old sorcerer with knowledge on the most powerful magics in the MK verse) during the events of Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero. Popup: MKM: SZ is still canon to the Current Timeline as Raiden has referenced the Elder Sub-Zero fighting off Quan Chi and Shinnok during Cyrax's chapter in Mortal Kombat (2011). However, Scorpion's death during that game was retconned and he died after the events of MKM: SZ happened. Wiz: Don't forget his ridiculously insane skill with the spear. It's very difficult to master, but Scorpion can casually use it to impale an airborne decapitated head without even looking at it and can catch a pilot riding a fast moving helicopter with great aim. Boomstick: Scorpion's anger and hellfire lasted much longer than Yang's. Wiz: The winner is Scorpion. Category:Fire Duel Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs Anti-Hero' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Living vs Undead themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:'RWBY vs Mortal Kombat' themed Death Battles Category:Kredory Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Warner Bros vs Rooster Teeth themed Death Battles Category:Video Games vs Internet Shows themed Death Battle